With the continuous development and fusion of technology of a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone as well as rapid hardware upgrade, the functions of the mobile terminal become more and more diversified, and there is an increasing trend toward a “multimedia mobile phone” with powerful multimedia functions including photographing, videotaping, recording and so on. A multimedia message is a message service multimedia message which supports multimedia data, and thus may be called a multimedia message service. The main feature and application of the multimedia message is that it can send multimedia data including texts, images, audios, videos and so on, and support abundant multimedia types and encoding formats. Images, audios, videos and the like in particular have added fun and content enormously to the message service. Therefore, a mobile terminal user often uses the multimedia message as a carrier and tool for sharing and sending multimedia data. At present, multimedia data in the multimedia message is mainly protected by Digital Rights Management (DRM) technology, and the protection is only aimed at a content provider and a server provider. That is to say, the DRM technology is mainly used for protecting multimedia data issued by the content provider.
However, all files, such as photos, videos, and audios taken or made by the mobile terminal user may be viewed as personal digital works, and require intellectual property protection under the user's statement. But currently there is a serious lack of means supporting intellectual property protection over the mobile terminal user.